Lunacy Has Found Me
by MrPeepers
Summary: Lucy asks Luna for help uncovering a dark secret, and ends up with a penis for her troubles. Being the kind big sister she is, Luna decides to help her with her discomfort.


**DISCLAIMER: This story contains sexual content involving consenting adults. All characters herein are aged eighteen or older.**

 **Also, this is Loudcest. And Lucy gets a dick. You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Loud house, daylight.

It's a peaceful Wednesday night on 1216 Franklin Avenue, and twenty-five year old Luna Loud has returned home for some time to catch up with her loved ones.

After the usual cowbell clanging with Popstar, wicked axe wielding with Lana, and jamming out to Smooch with Lincoln, she decided it was time to rest her weary head for a spell.

"Man, life's been good to me so far," she sighs as she goes to lie on the couch and chill like a pill.

Speaking of sighing…

"Luna," eighteen year old Lucy greets as makes her presence felt in typical Lucy Loud fashion.

"Yah!" Luna shrieks as she bounces off the couch and onto the floor below.

"Sigh… The years haven't been kind to me…" Lucy bemoans regarding her undying habit of startling others.

Luna rubs her tender hip, and looks to her spooky sister with some despondency. "Says you. You actually got boobs," she quips.

Something about goth girls. They just managed to get big boobs.

(Don't ask Miguel Puga about that though. He's a little forgetful.)

Lucy extends a hand to help her older sister up, and Luna accepts her gesture.

Upon getting to her feet and dusting herself off, Luna asks, "So what's shakin' bacon?"

Lucy's eyes widen behind her bangs. "Remind me to write that rhyme down later," she _almost_ excitedly says. Only almost though. This is Lucy Loud after all. She returns to form shortly after. "Luna, could I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure, Luce Change! Need help with a new poem? Or- You're not going to ask me to help clean up guano again, are you?" Luna responds.

"No," Lucy bluntly states. "I actually think this is something that could behoove the both of us."

Luna picks her ear with her pinky. "Whoody whuh, brah? What's a _bee hoove?"_

"Sigh… Never mind. I'll just go ask Lynn," Lucy dejectedly says before turning to walk away.

"Woah, woah," Luna says, reaching her hand out to grab Lucy's shoulder.

The feeling of Luna's soft hand on her shoulder elicits goosebumps on Lucy's pale skin. She didn't get much physical contact with other mortal beings.

She turns back to meet Luna's smiling freckled face.

"C'mon dude. You can call on me sister, when you need a hand," the rock n' roll dreamer insists.

This wasn't about proving she was a better sister than Lynn. She did that enough already.

Lucy sees the sincerity in her chestnut colored eyes, and internally sighs. "Okay," she begins. "Would you help me uncover an ancient family secret?" secret she asks.

Luna raises a brow. "A family secret, huh? Like, finding out what's up with Ronnie Anne's dad?"

Lucy winces. "I don't really care about such trivial earthbound matters," she stoically answers. "No. This pertains to our great grandma Harriet. I want to ask her a question that has been burning against my soul for years now. One bound by the most evocative, and somewhat campy, secrets."

Luna nods. "I feel you, sis. Alright, let's go say hi to great grandma Harriet, then," she says to Lucy. And with that, they make their way for the attic.

Little do they know just how much Luna would feel her though…

* * *

The two young women make their way up to the attic, and Luna flicks on the light to brighten up the opaque room. Cobwebs, dust, old books and albums that hadn't been touched in years (like an aging Rita), _sigh._ This attic had everything Lucy loved about cold, dark spaces.

The shorter Loud takes the lead as she steps in front of Luna, and carefully treads her feet over the cluttered area. Luna takes a moment to simply watch her younger sister. She had gotten so beautiful over the years. She had to drive boys crazy everywhere she went with her striped stockings, her tight figure, and her mysterious aura.

It brings a proud smile to Luna's face. It felt good being part of such a good gene pool.

"So, what're we doing up here, black magic woman?" Luna inquires as she begins to follow Lucy.

"Before I answer that question, I need to ask you one in return," Lucy tells her.

"Alrighty. Shoot," Luna simply responds.

Lucy stops in front on a decent sized table with a large cloth concealing a globe like mound underneath of it. She takes a deep breath.

"Luna. What is your opinion on the possibility of life after death? A world beyond on our own mortal coil?" the goth timidly asks.

Luna meets her with a dubious expression as she thinks it over. "Well, honestly, I try not to put too much thought into that stuff, man. I mean, I try to keep an open mind though. Listen to all sorts of perspectives and what not. Why do you ask?" she follows.

Lucy turns to her side, and grabs hold of the tablecloth. "Because, Luna. I may have finally reached a milestone in my career of pursuing the unknown truth. And I may have found the perfect person to ask about all of my questions," she answers.

Then, in one swift movement, she removes the tablecloth, revealing a crystal ball and a seance table. Luna stares in awe, her mouth agape. "Woah…" she utters.

Lucy smirks a sly little smirk. "Shall we begin, sister?"

Luna, still a little thunderstruck, shakes herself, and then takes a seat at the table with Lucy.

Lucy closes her eyes (even though nobody can fucking see it) and concentrates as she raises her hands towards the dome.

"Oh great spirits of the underworld… I beg of thee; let me speak to our Great Grandma Harriet," she says with a focused voice.

"Woah, woah. Time out," Luna interrupts. "First of all, I thought you were just going to ask me to help with like, a Tarot card reading or something. I don't know about this- _talking to dead_ _people_ stuff," she worriedly expresses.

"I thought you said you keep an open mind?" Lucy responds with some concern in her voice now.

"Yeah, I know. But-" Luna begins to explain as she nervously rubs her arm.

"Luna, look at me," Lucy says to her as she places a comforting hand over her sister's. Luna does as she's been asked, looking to the girl across from her, giving her her undivided attention.

"I'm asking you to trust me, Luna. I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger," she insists. "Besides. It's Great Grandma Harriet. She's a… She's a pretty cool chick, as you would say."

This gesture makes Luna smile. It couldn't be much more from the heart, to forever trust in who they are.

"Alright, Lucy Lu. Let's do this," Luna says.

With that, Lucy continues. "Great Grandma Harriet… It is I, you're great granddaughter Lucy. Do you hear me?" she asks.

Luna watches with some trepidation, then some uncertainty. Nothing's happening.

"Uh, Lucy?"

Lucy doesn't stop focusing on the crystal ball, though. She keeps her palms hovered over it, and her hair shielded eyes glued to it.

"Please. If you can hear me, let yourself be known. There are things I must know, things I must believe in. Give me a sign," she pleas.

Still, nothing happens.

Just as the two sisters begin to deflate and give up hope, a strange black fog begins forming inside of the crystal ball.

"Huah! Gasp!" Lucy excitedly gasps.

"Duuuuuuuuude. What the f-" Luna begins, but…

Suddenly, the glass from the ball shatters! The girls block themselves from the shrapnel, then look back to the fog rising from the remnants of the paranormal ornament.

They can only watch in disbelief as the vapor takes the shape of a womanly figure, one that looks almost exactly like Lucy.

"Great Grandma Harriet?" Lucy speculates, the shock still evident in her shaky voice.

"Yes, it is I. Your great grandmother," Harriet reveals.

Luna has to rub her eyes to make sure she's actually seeing this. "Dude, you didn't like, smoke the place up with something, did you?" she asks Lucy.

The younger Loud disregards her as she pays her mind back to the apparition before them.

She literally drops her knees, and clasps her hands together to beg.

"Please, great grandmother. _Please._ I must know the great truths of our existence. I must know what lies beyond my fate here on the living earth. Can you please tell me? Can you?" she desperately cries.

The spirit simply stares for a moment before allowing an almost wicked smile come to her face.

"What are you willing to do for this knowledge, granddaughter? What's in it for your beloved ancestor?" she asks.

Stunned by the unexpected turn of events, Lucy is dumbstruck for a moment. She's able to muster some words soon enough though.

"Uhm, uh… What- What would you ask of me, dear grandmother?" she begs to know.

The wicked grin on Harriet's face now turns into a devilish smile that spans from ear to ear.

"All I ask is that you show me how much you love your family. _Our_ family," she starts. She then turns her focus to Luna, who still looks on like she might shit her pants with this dumbass look on her face.

"Why not start with dear Luna over here. She's kind of my favorite," Harriet confesses.

"Me? What? What do you mean?!" Luna anxiously replies.

"Oh, my child. You shall see soon enough," Harriet tells her before looking back to her other great granddaughter.

The spirit raises her hands, emitting more of the black smokey fog. Lucy and Luna can only watch with bewilderment and great pause.

"Wing of bird, tooth of crock. Give this girl a veiny cock!" Harriet recites before firing a bolt of energy at Lucy, knocking her onto her back.

"Lucy!" Luna cries upon seeing this, and she looks to the spirit. Harriet disappears into a foggy vortex, leaving her great grandchildren alone again.

After watching the vortex dissipate, Luna rushes over to check on Lucy. "Lucy!" she cries again. "Are you okay, dude? C'mon, say something!"

Lucy sits up, and rubs her tender head. "Did we reference Auto's dumb fic yet?" she deliriously wonders.

Luna kneels down beside her, resting a hand on her arm. "Are you feeling okay? Did she hurt you?" she asks.

Lucy shakes her head, trying to convalesce. "I… I think I'm okay. I don't know. I feel… strange…"

"Just take it easy, Luce. Here, let me help you up," Luna says to her, helping the younger girl to her feet.

Upon fixing her gait though, a large, erect penis flings out from under Lucy's gown.

"What the heck?!" Luna cries.

"Gasp!" Lucy hollers upon seeing her new manly appendage.

Yes, it's certainly a penis. And a fine one at that. It's nice and clean, thick and long, and perfectly moulded. The head is nice and round, the shaft is big and juicy, and it is _of course_ accompanied by two appropriately fruitful testicles.

It's a monster of a cock, and it's all Lucy's. Much to both her and her sister's astonishment.

"Lucy… You've- You've got…" Luna stammers as she stares at her sister's spanky new penis.

"Luna. Help," is all Lucy can think to say as she fretfully eyes her twitching erection. It's such a strange new sensation for her, totally unlike the tingling she would get in her vagina, but just as powerfully spellbinding; demanding the attention of both her body and her mind.

She frantically throws her hands down to cover up her ladydick, hoping that compressing it will somehow subside this overwhelming, almost animalistic sensation coming over her.

"Oh my gosh, Lucy. I- I don't know what to- I can't believe this!" Luna stutters.

"You?! How do you think I feel?!" Lucy snaps, before the same sensation grabs hold again. "Oh… Ohhhhh!" she moans with discomfort.

Panickingly, Luna tries her best to get her wits back to her. "Oh man, oh man! Think Luna, think!" she yelps. "Okay! I've got it!" she adds with a shroud of vague confidence. "We'll get you downstairs, and we'll call a doctor. Or maybe talk to Lisa. Someone will be able to help…"

"No!" Lucy cries, reaching out and grabbing Luna by the wrist with the very same hand she just used to cover up her cock.

Luna does her best to hide her wincing disgust. It's not like she hasn't gotten the D before… Just… This was pretty gross.

Even so, this was her little sister, a girl she loved enough to do anything for. She'd grin and bear it. Or at least bear it.

"Luna, please. Don't leave me. Don't take me down there. If anyone else sees this… I'll- I'll-"

Tears begin welling in Lucy's eyes, and she sniffles. Of course this was upsetting her. She came up here to ask her great grandma about life and death and shit, and now she has a dick bigger than Lincoln's log.

Seeing the pain in Lucy's eyes, Luna knows she has to do what all good big sisters do, and that's to comfort her younger sibling.

"Okay, okay, Lucy… I'll- we'll just stay up here for a minute. Try and suss this thing out," Luna says.

She turns away now that Lucy has released her smelly willy hand from her, and she digs down deep to think of what she'll need to do to help her.

"We can't just stay up here and wait for this to fix itself? Maybe we'll try and call Grandma Harriet back? There's gotta be more crystal balls up here…"

She looks around, and ends up seeing Lucy's big twitchy schlong again.

"Well… there's definitely some balls up here. That's for sure," Luna quietly says. She'll keep her corny wiener jokes to herself.

"Oh man, this is nuts…" she says to herself with a little snicker. Last one. Last one… Sharing a room with Luan for so long had its effects.

Lucy begins moaning like she's practicing her endless moans, but this was far less pleasant. The girl was devastated by all of this, but, even worse…

She painfully wanted to do something about this erection.

She tries covering it up with her hands again, but, that only serves to fuel those urges. Feeling her dry palms against her cock is just too much, too _good._

She has to start stroking it.

Luna turns to see her sister masturbating, and she shudders with horror.

"Lucy! What are you doing dude?! That's a bad touch!"

Lucy doesn't stop though. She just continues slowly jerking her girlcock. "I don't- I can't stop, Luna. It feels so… so… so bad. If I stop, it will hurt me. I just want this to go away," she bemoans.

Stunned by the sight, Luna is frozen. She watches with widened eyes as Lucy gets in the groove of toying with her penis, rubbing and gripping her hands all over the surfaces of it.

Hitched breaths escape her pale lips, and her face scrunches from the conflicting feelings of it all.

And her cock only seems to get bigger and harder with every tug.

Mortified by the actualization that she's _staring_ as Lucy does it, Luna has to turn away and cover her eyes. This was wrong. _So_ wrong.

"I can't stand by and do nothing, dude. You gotta move," she instructs her sister.

She walks over to the persistently masturbating goth, covering her eyes with one hand as she reaches out with the other to grab hold of Lucy's arm.

She gets a grip on it, much like the grip Lucy has around her aching penis. She keeps tugging on it, getting just a little faster with every tug.

"Ah, sick dude!" Luna groans.

As she begins pulling her hermaphrodite sister along, she notices a strange white mist now engulfing the floor. It's thick and heavy… _like Lucy's cock._

"Dude, what the heck is going on here?" Luna wonders aloud before noticing the misty white particles now speckling the air around her.

And, of course, Lucy just keeps jerking off.

Feeling a little hazy, Luna turns to face her. This was all happening so fast. It was just too surreal. She feels a bead of sweat fall from her brow, and she wipes it away before facing Lucy once again.

The girl tries to stop touching herself. She throws her hands away from her throbbing dick, and fights to restrain. The displeasure is far too great though. Luna sees the way she bites her lip and the way she clenches her fists. Was having an erection this destructive?

 _Damn… Poor Lucy…_

And Lucy, she looks back to Luna. She can't focus on much else besides the crazy, overbearing feeling she gets from having a stiffy, but she does notice Luna.

Her sister… her _beautiful_ older sister.

She'd always recognized how attractive she was. How could she not? But this was different. Her scent was enticing, her supple body was calling for her. It was something Lucy couldn't fight, even if she wanted to.

She steps forward, and starts rubbing the tip of her dick against Luna's thigh. It's so sensitive to the touch. She'd pleasured her pussy before, but this was so new and enigmatic.

Luna doesn't even realize the penis prodding her thigh. She's still trying to convalesce from this strange haze she finds herself in. Realizing her nebulous, Lucy decides to venture just a little further. This was so wrong, and she knew that. But she can't resist.

She brushes her shaft against Luna's smooth leg, sending a surge of pleasure through the vein of her cock.

A sharp breath escapes her, "A-ha."

It's just enough to break Luna of her shakes, and she comes back to reality to acknowledge what's happening.

Lucy, her own sister, is _grinding_ on her.

"Lucy!" she shouts, pushing her away and taking a step back.

The other girl grits her teeth, doing her absolute best to leave this thing alone. "I'm sorry! it just, I couldn't help it Luna!" she cries.

"Lucy…" Luna sorrowfully repeats, but she doesn't know what to say after that. For once in her life, she's speechless.

Instead, she just watches as Lucy gives in to her temptations. She wraps her ghostly white hand around her dick again, and begins pumping it. She wraps her other hand around her balls, cupping them and rolling them around, all while moaning with pleasure.

"Ohhh… _Ahhh…"_

Luna knows she shouldn't watch. Yet, she can't stop. Almost like a fly to a lantern, she feels a magnetism with the sight of watching Lucy do this to herself. Maybe it was because it's just so uncanny, maybe it was because she's concerned.

Maybe it's what's causing her to feel this tingling in her~~

She shakes her head. Fuck, Luna. This is your sister! If she's going to touch herself, you at least should have the decency to turn away.

So she does. She starts humming some Blondie as she looks away, trying to ignore how fascinated she's become by her sister's penis.

 _Soon found out I was losing my mind_ is quite apropos for poor Luna Loud. Because the striking image of Lucy beating her meat refuses to leave her mind's eye, and, while she knows she should be appalled by it, she isn't.

She tells herself it's because it's her sister, and because the circumstances call for patience and understanding… Not because it's a nice dick…

But then… Why? Why does she get this feeling… down there?

And yes, she has her struggle. But Lucy's is far more complex. All she wants, _needs_ is to do something about this fucking boner of hers. It's not like she asked for this? Was it so wrong to desire the touch when this was a curse to bear?

Whatever the case may be, she doesn't stop. It feels good, and that's all she knows for sure as she keeps pulling and yanking on herself.

But, it's not the same now. Not after feeling the warmth of Luna's leg on her girth. She looks to her sister, seeing the way she's turned away from her like she's some kind of monstrosity.

Maybe she is now. In any other case, it would hurt her.

But she knows Luna better than Luna knows herself. If anyone would try and sympathize with her in this situation, it's her.

And that gives her all the courage she needs to actually go through with this.

She stops jerking herself off for a moment to walk over to Luna. The other girl realizes this, and turns back to look at the incoming goth. Of course, the rock hard dick still baffles her a bit, so she has to just kind of look anywhere and everywhere that isn't Lucy to pretend it's not there.

Lucy forces a deep breath before beginning. "Luna… Before I say what I say, I want you to try and put yourself in my position."

Luna grows petrified. This wasn't going to be a happy statement.

"I… I… It aches so much, Luna. It aches like my forlorn heart. I'm trying to make it feel better. That's all I'm doing," she insists.

The "it" in question still dangles close enough to Luna for her to feel it's musky warmth in the air. It had to be hot, it had to be aching just the way Lucy claims it does. It was something Luna couldn't fathom. The closest she could guess was that, it had to feel… _almost_ like what was happening to her.

Shamefully, yes. But it was still happening. Her pussy was getting hot from this.

She musters the strength to look to Lucy's face, just barely seeing the whites of her eyes behind the curtaining black bangs concealing them. There's guilt and pain in them. She felt this too.

"Will you… Will you help me, Luna? I don't think… I don't think I'll be able to do this on my own," she confesses, on the brink of crying.

All Luna can do is stare. She had never been asked anything that weighed so heavily before. There was so much to consider here, all the rights and wrongs of it, all the shoulds and should nots.

But somewhere between the strange mist, the numbness in her head, the struggling in her heart, and the fantasia in her womanhood, she decides to do what feels the most right for her in this moment.

And that's to help her sister.

"Lucy, are you asking me to…?"

With the same pain in her face now blending with surprise, relief, and embarrassment all at once, Lucy takes a deep breath before answering.

"Yes Luna. Will you… Will you do it for me?"

The words linger palpably in the air for a moment. There's humiliation for both girls as they understand what this will mean for them, what it has to be.

And yet, there's a gradual oncoming of acceptance. This wouldn't be the end of the world. It would be taboo, it would be awkward, but it wouldn't keep Luna and Lucy from loving each other.

"Okay," Luna simply, powerfully affirms with seldom seen seriousness.

She looks around for a moment, thinking of how she'd like to begin… whatever a person could call what's about to happen.

Lucy does her best to stay strong, but her raging hard on starts to best her. It almost hurts from being neglected.

"H- Hurry Luna," Lucy weakly says.

"Okay, okay. Don't stress," Luna assures her sister as she finds what it was she was looking for.

The tablecloth. The same one that previously concealed the crystal ball that caused all of this.

 _Grandma Harriet wanted to see how much we love each other? Fine. We'll show her._

Luna collects the cloth like its a token from one of those stupid "free" mobile games, then takes a breath as she heads over to Lucy. The two exchange one last look of confirmation, and Lucy whimpers as she weakly nods her head.

"Okay Lucy. I'll take care of you," Luna tells her as she lies the tablecloth on the floor. She takes off her shoes, deciding she'll be more comfortable without them, before preparing to kneel down before her younger sister. "Don't you worry. Every little thing is gonna be alright."

She's on her knees now, at eye's length with Lucy's mysterious new cock. It twitches and throbs just like the few other penises she's had this close to her face, only, this one was different. Aside from being attached to a woman (duh), it just seemed… cleaner. More desirable. if she had to go the distance with it, she could rest easily knowing at least it wasn't hairy, or smelly, or… or…

Was she really going to find out how it tastes?

Whatever Lucy needed. This was all for her.

She wouldn't get too carried away. There was being helpful, and there was being too much. She'd do what she needed to do, and follow Lucy's lead.

So with that, she cautiously faces Lucy's cock with her hands perched and ready for action. Before she starts, she looks to her sister's eyes once more, almost seeing them perfectly now from this angle.

Their glossy, grey irises meet Luna's.

"Thank you," she softly tells her older sister.

Luna smiles a very weak smile before looking at the challenge ahead of her in the form of this massive girlcock. It… it was the biggest she'd seen too. Probably as long as she forearm. It might not even fit inside of her.

Not that she planned to find out or anything… It was just a thought that forced its way into her brain.

Maybe she was just wet for no reason too. The human body is very weird. But... this probably wasn't the case. And she was getting over it fast. She had to make like Steely Dan and get to down to dirty work.

Finally, it all reaches fever pitch. Luna slowly raises her hand up to Lucy's dick, looking back and forth to it and those sad grey eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

Lucy doesn't respond with words. She can't. She gets out a pathetic _"Nuh,"_ all she can with this miserable feeling torturing her.

It's all the consent Luna needs from her eighteen year old sister to push forward.

"Hold on loosely. But don't let go," Luna tells her, and to an extent, herself.

* * *

And it happens. She wraps her dainty five fingers around the big cock, feeling it convulse in her clutch. But here they were, ready to begin this almost unholy consummation.

She starts off slow, just barely moving her hand back and forth while squeezing this big pale dick. She hears Lucy's twinging moans escaping her. She'd probably be a lot louder if things were different, but she does well enough to restrict those urges. They can be controlled at least…

With a little wince, Luna focuses her eyes on the dick, doing her best to milk it and make it feel better. With the passing moments, she moves a little faster, squeezes a little harder. Fuck, no wonder Lucy was so desperate. This had to feel so much better than letting it swell up like it might explode.

"Am I doing okay, Lucy?" Luna timidly asks while stroking it.

"Unf… Yeah. Just like that. That- that feels perfect," she answers.

It must feel perfect. She starts grinding her hips along with Luna's rhythm, practically fucking her hand.

 _This isn't so bad,_ Luna decides. In fact… it's kind of… nice, in a way.

How could something so wrong feel so right? She was making her sister feel better, which makes her feel better. And if stroking Lucy's Edwin does things for Luna's Griselda, who would be hurt by it?

In a fucked up way, she is starting to have fun.

She decides she doesn't want to stagnate. She's pleased enough gentlemen partners to know what works and what doesn't. So, she decides to alternate hands. The right one is getting a little tired anyway, and she knows the left will help Lucy feel refreshed.

A little spit won't hurt either, of course. Lucy isn't some bitch in heat. She's a lady. A lady whose dick deserves the very best.

It seems to bode well for the gothic Loud, as she sputters euphoric moans. "Ohhohohohoho… That feels amazing Luna. Thank you so much for doing this… It- It means the world to me…"

"I know, dude. You're fine. You're… more than fine," Luna says just as it happens.

The tip of Lucy's cock touches her lip. It just sort of happens. It wasn't Lucy's fault, it wasn't Luna's. They were both to blame, if blame was even the word.

It causes both of them to slow down. Lucy stops gyrating, Luna stops jerking. They just halt for a moment to collect their bearings.

Lucy says nothing. She just looks down to her twenty-five year old sister with somewhat flushed cheeks (they were already red from… getting her dick jacked off), anxiously anticipating any sort of reaction.

Luna utters, "Uhm," as she uses her free hand to finger the spot on her mouth where their skins touched. A small dab of fluid now rests there, Lucy's precum.

Luna can faintly smell it, and even taste it. It's sweet. Almost like… Zombie Bran. Zombie Bran with nutty almond milk.

"Sorry," Lucy quietly apologizes, defensively bringing her nervous hands to her face.

Luna smiles an endearingly sweet, somewhat somber smile. "You're okay, man. Just, does it still feel good?"

Lucy bites her lip. "Uhm… It does. But…"

Luna says nothing. She just waits to hear what it is that has Lucy concerned.

"Luna, forgive me if this is too much. But, is there any way you could… Uhm, you know?" she says, pointing to her cock.

Unfortunately, Luna doesn't pick up what's been put down. "I don't understand, dude. What are you asking me?"

Lucy cringes. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Luna just looks to her with confusion.

"Will you- Will you suck on it? Please?" Lucy finally gets out, immediately regretting it right after.

Luna's eyes widen yet again this evening. She had considered this might happen, but actually hearing it makes it real.

"You… You want me to suck it?" she repeats, not so much because she didn't understand, but rather so she can be clear if this is what she needs to do.

She won't hesitate if that's the case.

Like a timid bird, Lucy only nods her head, whimpering a small "Mhm" for a yes.

In another sort of fucked up way, it's cute. Even though they had already crossed the threshold of mutual masturbation, there was still apprehension about going any further. Sisters weren't supposed to do these things…

Then again, they weren't supposed to have penises, either.

Luna looks into the eye of the beast, and swallows the spit collecting in her throat.

"If that's what you want, dude. I'm here to please," she answers.

With little wasted movement, Luna leans and puts the tip in her mouth. She sucks on it just for a moment, just enough to let her mouth water, to get used to its taste. She slowly backs away, releasing it and making a loud _POP_ with her lips.

Lucy winces. "Oh, thank you, Luna. Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Luna weakly smiles. "Don't thank me just yet, spooky girl. We gotta a whole lotta lovin' left to do."

She puts Lucy's pecker back in her mouth, easing her way around fellating it and its gothy glory. She drools on it with her tongue, she kisses and rubs her lips against it. All the while, she strokes it with her soft hands, and wanders her eyes up to its master.

Lucy tries to look away from her. This was already embarrassing enough.

But it feels so good. Even if it's wrong, and she knows just how wrong it is (there's a lot of weird incest smut on VoM fiction sites) it makes her feel overbearing pleasure. the temptation is too great with such a weakened resolve. She looks into those brown eyes.

The way Luna bobs her head back and forth on her smelly cock, then spits it out… _Sigh…_

She didn't ask Luna for the executive chickenhead treatment, but her expectations are exceeded more than the latest Alice in Chains album. The proof is in the pudding, as Luna lowers her head and starts licking Lucy's pale scrotum.

She runs her tongue up the back of the balls, and gives them a little suck, tugging them down, still looking into Lucy's eyes.

She's so beautiful. No wonder Lucy can't control how hard her cock is spasming. It gets redder with every inch against Luna's face, lips, tongue, and throat.

Yes, her throat.

Luna grabs a hold of Lucy's asscheeks, and pushes herself as hard as she can against her pelvis. Her lips touch Lucy's mound, her tongue brinks Lucy's tender balls.

Holy Halloween, this girl could jack a lantern. Could it be possible that there's something about this white mist in the room? Could it be toying with Luna's senses, making her forget just who she's sucking? Or turning her into some nymphomaniac?

Lucy could care less. This feels magnificent. Definitely better than being left in the dark to suffer an unrequited fuck.

She looks down, and despite being light headed from it all, she's able to make out Luna's freckled, sweaty face.

Her red cheeks are being cascaded with falling teary mascara. A little snot comes out her nose from the deepthroating, but she sniffles it back up as she leans back to take a deep breath and catch herself.

If everything could ever feel this real forever, If anything could ever be this good again, Lucy would be out of her head.

And at this rate, things would be coming out of her head. Just not the one between her shoulders.

This amazing swirling sensation conjures in the cauldron of her tummy. Her eyes are twitching beneath her bangs, her tongue is falling out of her mouth.

"L- Luna… I… You're amazing…"

It's as if Luna doesn't even hear her. She keeps sucking as hard and as fast as her mouth will let her. There isn't room for thought. Not when she has a job to do.

And really, she's forgotten what she's doing it for. She just knows it's what she needs to do, and…

It makes her pussy feel good.

So she touches it. She sneaks her hand between her thighs, and starts rubbing her fingers against her panties. She can feel her nipples hardening in her shirt too. If she and extra set of hands, she's give them pinches and tune her guitar while she's at it.

She spits the girlcock out again, takes a breath, and licks the shaft up and down before hoisting herself back onto it. And with every motion, she uses her freehand to touch her wet, soppy self.

Lucy grabs a hold of Luna's hair. She's got her where she wants her now, and it just feels so good.

She doesn't know what's about to happen, she just knows it's going to be magical.

"I… Oh god… Luna, don't stop!"

She fucks Luna's face, crashing her cock against her hole. Luna takes it good, grabbing hold of Lucy's ass again as she breathes out her nose and accepts the gift of goth girl cock.

Drink it in, Luna.

…

"AHHHHHHH!" Lucy shrieks at the top of her lungs as she drains her balls, filling Luna's mouth and throat up with her nasty herm sperm.

She presses Luna's face against herself hard, forcing her to take it like a whore. She releases rope after rope of her hot caulk until the hose won't go anymore, and Luna just gobbles it all up like a feeding tube.

It tastes good running down her throat and into her belly. Lucy's hands grabbing her head and making her stay brings her a fucked up sense of ease, knowing this can be her safe little place in her lap.

It's a good thing she doesn't have a gag reflex, and it's a good thing Lucy eats her fruits.

Finally, there isn't anymore cum to cum, and Lucy releases her sister.

And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds, so that's what Luna does. She coughs a little to get some composure, but all the spunk stays in. None of it goes to waste. She'll get her belly full, having her meat and her pudding all in one.

Lucy, weak in the legs, trembles before falling back on her ass. She breathes heavily, trying to regain her wits. There's still the mist, there's still the numbness in her brain, there's still a cock between her legs.

And it limps, it limps...

But only for a short while.

* * *

The two women fight for air. Not only was the blowjob a lot for both of them to give and take, but it's also really hot up in this attic.

Luna can feel the sweat and makeup running down her face. It's in her shirt, her skirt; fuck… it's making her feet sweaty too.

"Bloody hell, this is making my feet gnarly, dude," she says as she makes herself comfortable. She reaches to her tootsies to take off her socks, inching them off a bit at a time, one foot after the other.

Lucy, having something left in her, watches on. Was this so unnatural? Okay, yeah, the part about her having a dick and asking her older sister to puff on it was a little unorthodox, but was it really so bizzare to feel this way about watching an attractive girl take her socks off?

Was that _really_ the weirdest part of all of this?

Luna sighs of relief as a smile comes to her cummy face. "Ahhh…" She stretches her legs out, crinkling her toes and letting her feet air out.

Her toenails are painted purple. Of course. That was to be expected.

What was more unexpected was how watching all of this makes Lucy's cock start twitching. _Again._

"Oh no," she utters.

She looks between her legs, and finds her one eyed willy staring right back at her, now somehow even harder than it was the first time.

What the fucking fuck, yo?

Luna's stupid smile wanes from her face as she looks to her younger sister. Seeing the worrisome expression on her downcast face makes her heart sink a bit, but it starts racing again when she realizes just what has her this way.

"Uhm… Lucy?"

Lucy looks up with a flabbergasted, almost defeated expression.

"How do you turn this thing off?"

Damn, the way she asks it is cute. Was she really so naive to sexual matters? Or was it… _Mmm…_

Whatever it was, Luna can't help but get lost in her feelings again. Her cunt is still dripping with love, begging for the touch of something against its sensitive surface.

The rocker looks down to her rocker, and notices just how damp and nasty her panties are now. Jesus Christ… Was sucking her own sister's dick really this hot?

It had to be. She is the only exception.

Almost painfully, she looks back to her sister. Lucy meets her with the same dubious despondence.

"What are we gonna do about this, Lucy?" Luna says with a straight face, forcefully keeping her hands to her side. It's all she can do not to touch herself. Wow… how the tides had turned.

Lucy, baffled by the question, struggles to compose a response. It doesn't help matters with her cock spasming the way it does, and with this heat and mist clouding her heavy head.

Stupid girl cock.

The poor girl can't help it, she has to start appealing to it again. Her gentle pasty hands caress it. It's too hard to resist.

And Luna, all but ready to admit how perverted she is, doesn't bother telling her to resist this time. In fact, she does the same, allowing her hand to come to her cunny, giving it her bad touch.

"Unf," she whimpers as she bites her lip.

Just the simple hum breaks Lucy's focus, and she looks to the older girl to discover her sinning.

"Luna," she softly calls to her, still touching her penis.

With one hand, Luna gropes her chest, and she keeps double clicking her mouse with the other. She's lost for a moment until she meets eyes with Lucy again.

Yes, she actually meets her eyes. Lucy brushes her hair to the side to look upon her deviant pervert of a sister fucking touching herself like this… It's worth it.

And it just burns a fire in Luna's bloodstream, moving through her like light speed. No one else is in the room, they all live in black and white, and this is their time.

"Do you love me Lucy?"

"I do, Luna. I really do," Lucy says.

She starts crawling over to her, slowly, surely, and surly; releasing a hitched "sigh" unlike any other before.

The mutual gaze is all that matters. Not the heat, not the mist, not the crazy ghost grandma…

Nothing else matters. No one else has to know. They know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today.

Lucy reaches her, and Luna steels herself before Lucy stalks up and mounts her, her twitching cock brandishing Luna's happy trail.

They lock eyes, and then, lips.

No more words are needed. For two women whose words define them in writing and song, this wasn't the time for either. It was the time for actions that would count for a lifetime.

Lucy eyes Luna up and down, almost to ask her for her consent to move any further.

"You can have me," Luna quietly tells her. "But, one sec."

She reaches her hands under her shirt, and pulls it up and off herself. She smirks. "I'm- too sexy for my shirt," she jokingly says.

"You're ridiculous," Lucy flirts with a smile of her own.

"And you're creepy. Now shut up and fuck me," she says before letting herself lie back.

She unclasps her bra, revealing her pert breasts. They weren't as large as Lucy's, but they were still enough to make this big tittied goth lose her head poet's anxiety.

"Oh gosh… They're amazing," Lucy comments.

Luna just relaxes herself, getting into position for her sister. "Why don't you do the honors?" she says to her, inviting her to free her from her remaining underwear.

"Gladly," Lucy belatedly says before working her way to doing just that.

She ghosts her fingers up Luna's thighs, sending shivers up them, making her bite her lip again. It's even more titillating as Lucy approaches her crotch, the warmth of her arms and hands close enough to the wet spot to make it yearn that much more for attention.

Lucy digs her fingers inside the hem of Luna's panties, and slowly sides them down her hips to reveal a freshly shaven vagina. It's warm, it's puffy, and its nectarful lips glisten in the dark.

The gothic girl freezes because of it. It's breathtakingly beautiful.

Luna watches as her mistress with a mister stares in awe, and smile crosses her blushing face.

"Don't fear the reaper, dude. You're embarrassing me," she flirts.

Lucy snaps out of her snatch stupor, and the blood that was rushing to her head goes right back to her penis.

Even if already exploded a heavy load, it's more than eager for more action.

"Are you sure about this, Luna? I know you're trying to help me, but-"

"Lucy," Luna cuts her off. "At this point, we're helping each other. Just relax. Take it in stride," she assures her. "And stick your cock in me, already."

Lucy's eyes widen with the sudden change of pace, but it actually helps. There's no need to pussyfoot around it anymore, they both wanted to have sex, and they both needed it to happen now.

"Okay. But, I feel like it goes without saying-"

"Trust me, I'm not going to tell anyone about this," Luna promises. "Like I said, I can an open mind about stuff."

"If you insist," Lucy says with a little shrug. "I already ignore the therapy I need enough as it is. What's one more skeleton in my closet gonna hurt?"

"We might find out if you'd give me that bone," Luna jokes, alluringly raising her eyebrows.

"Sigh… You're so hot…" Lucy simply says before silencing herself.

She inches herself closer to Luna's steamy spring, and prods the tip of her cock against its boundaries. Luna's breath heavies as the goth teases her head around its mound and labia, savoring the feeling over her smooth, moist skins on her own.

"Oh my goth," Lucy curses with euphoria.

Finally, she takes the initiative, and she pushes herself inside of Luna.

"Nyuh!" Luna whimpers with the penetration of her pussy.

She enters a state of delirium as Lucy focuses all of her energy on fucking her. The numbness in her mind returns, and her nerves can only give their efforts to her erecting nipples, her pounding heart, and her slobbering cunt.

It's just as much for Lucy and her girlcock. With every thrust, her mind escapes her. She doesn't even realize her breasts falling out of her gown with all the momentum, she could care less. Her dick feels so good inside of Luna's love made for two.

She wraps and squeezes her hands around the taller girl's hips, and forces herself against her with all the might her legs can muster.

Desperate, desiring moans and squeals escape both of them. "Fuck!" "Oh dude!" _"Moooooooan!"_

With the pounding against her cervix _*shlick shlick shlick*_ Luna can feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Oh my god, dude! Don't stop fucking me! Feel good, shake and shiver, feel good!"

She's felt this way before with her better lovers, she knows what to expect. It won't be long before she gives to Lucy what her body painstakingly wishes to reward her.

Lucy all the while relies on raw instinct. Her heart and soul are dedicated to loving her sister, and her mind and body are devoted to keep going like a shark, because her great white feels so alive swimming in Luna's pool.

Between the moaning and shlicking, there's connection. Luna's eyes meet Lucy's, and Lucy looks deep into them as she keeps hunching her.

Luna squeezes her, and Lucy squeezes back.

"Does it feel good?" Luna asks.

"It's… it's…" Lucy starts, but she can't finish. Well, not her response, anyway.

Because the sensations have become too orgasmic. Just like before, her balls feel like they're being squeezed inside of her sack, and her rock hard rocket has become too sensitive to the touch.

"Ohhhhhhh AHHHHH!" she cries at the top of her lungs as she keeps thrusting.

She pumps her cum inside of Luna's cunt, refusing to slow down as it spews its hot seed inside of her plot.

They hold onto each other for dear life as their energies and sexes collide. Feeling Lucy's warm cream cascading her womb sends a surge of spiraling fantasm through Luna's veins, right down to her core.

She cums too.

" _Ahh… Ahh…"_ she pitifully whimpers as pussy cum gushes from her lips, coating Lucy's ejaculating dick in its own cream.

And with every drop that seethes from their womanhood, they lock eyes. They don't need to say anything more. The promise would be kept to be bound by secrets, the love shared between them would not be hindered.

If this is what Great Grandma Harriet wanted, she would not need to be disappointed.

…

With no more cum to give, from Lucy's dick or Luna's cunt, the younger sister thrusts one last time to ease her calming cock, then slowly pulls herself out.

The two girls lock eyes one last time, their eyelids heavying, their chest heaving harder and slower. They notice the white mist around them slowly dissipating, and their willingness to try and keep awake failing.

"Was it good for you?" Lucy weakly asks through panting breaths.

"The best I ever had, love," Luna answers with just as little energy.

"Good," Lucy simply responds. "Thank you, Luna."

And with that, she allows herself to rest on Luna's prone body. Their breasts touch as Lucy hangs her head on Luna's collar, and she shuts her tired eyes.

Slowly, Luna wraps her arms around her sister, sliding her hand up to the back of her neck to swaddle her in her embrace.

"Love you too, dude. Love you, too," she utters before allowing her eyes to shut as well.

* * *

 _ **Nine Months Later**_

A plump, round Luna Loud lies on a hospital bed with sweat drenching her entire body. She _hee-hee-hoo's_ over and over again to ease her contractions, all while squeezing her father's hand as he stands beside her.

"You're doing, great honey. Show that ding dang faggot who's boss!"

The doctor, an African American gentleman with glasses that make him look a little villainous, looks up to Lynn Loud Sr with a conflicted expression.

"Did you just call your soon to be born grandchild a faggot?" he asks.

Lynn Sr just meets him with some embarrassment before the feeling of his daughter in labor squeezing the fuck out of his hand brings him down to Earth. "Yow!" he cries.

"AWW! AWW! Bloody fuckin' hell, love! Get this fuckin' thing out of me!" Luna shouts at the top of her lungs.

…

A few agonizing minutes later, and the doctor is cradling a newborn baby girl in his arms.

Strangely, it doesn't cry though.

Luna and Lynn Sr look on with fear and confusion. "Let us see her, doctor. Is she alright?" Lynn asks.

The doctor, who wears an even more fearful and confused expression on his face, turns to the Louds and allows them to see the child.

She has black hair covering her eyes, and the rest of her is completely still.

"Sigh…"

…

Lynn's jaw drops, and the old son of a bitch faints right there. Luna just feels her face redden as she looks at the doctor, and she nervously smiles and shrugs.

"What can I say? Lunacy has found me."

…

Off in the distance, watching all ghostly like and whatnot is Great Grandma Harriet. The ravenette spirit lets out a sigh before turning to face the fourth wall.

Belatedly, she rips her face off to reveal another one underneath, one with braces, a wide smile, and long ponytail.

"Well, I guess I'm a _dick_ for making them have a sin kid baby! Hahaha! Geddit?!"

THE END

* * *

 **So, this is the stupidest goddamn thing I've ever written, and it still managed to be fucking magic. Pun intended.**

 **How do I not have more followers than Engineer? Fuck this place. AO3 for the win.**

 **Seriously though, thanks for reading. Now go clean yourself up.**


End file.
